The present application is directed to electronic interface circuits. It finds particular application in conjunction with digital addressable lighting interface (DALI) circuits and 0-10V dimming interface circuits, and will be described with the particular reference thereto.
Classical 0-10V dimming interface circuits employ a 0-10V control signal to dim a lighting device over a practical range of output power. Light level is determined by an analog voltage level set by a user in the range of 0-10V. Such circuits have a positive-negative polarity that must be adhered to in order for the system to function properly. The interface circuit is required to provide a controlled current that is electrically isolated from the electronics of the lighting device so that passive control components such as contacts and potentiometers may be used to dim the lighting device.
Other interface circuits allow lighting devices to be dimmed using the DALI standard protocol. Such circuits are generally not polarized, allowing the control wires to be interchanged. Light level is controlled by digital messages that are passed to a DALI control bus, at up to 22V according to the standard.
Attempts to depolarize a 0-10V power supply interface have thus far included using a synchronous rectifier bridge that requires continuous commutation and a diode bridge in the depolarizing circuit.
The following contemplates new methods and apparatuses that overcome the above referenced problems and others.